


Forever and Always

by bubblegumieee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Again sibling & minor interactions are platonic, Forced Family Dynamics, Forced Relationship, Forced Relationship Between Dream and Technoblade, Gen, If you ship Tommy and Tubbo go away :), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, NO Shipping of Minors!, No shipping between siblings because that’s very weirdchamp, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nothing explicit but references are made, Overprotective Siblings, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sibling Dynamics, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suggested Non-con, Techno struggles with his memory for a bit, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, elements of non-con, if you sexualize them I will punt you, inspired by gay_gay_gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumieee/pseuds/bubblegumieee
Summary: When Technoblade finally joined Pogtopia’s side, Wilbur believed he could be happy again. He believed they had a chance, that nothing would stand in their way.Now he finally understands that the war is nothing but a fruitless attempt at gaining power. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone else or cause anymore destruction than he already has. He craves the loving embrace of his family, not the cries of Withers filing the air.Knowing that Techno will never end his reign of terror willingly, he has to try another method. And what’s the most reasonable thing he can come up with? To kidnap Technoblade, of course!Dragging his heavily traumatized brother and best friend along, Wilbur decides he must reunite the family using any means possible.So what if he makes a little deal along the way that may or may not have included selling his brother’s integrity away. At least they will be happy, just like he had always planned.TLDR: Gay_Gay_Gay’s prompt but with a twist! This time it’s Techno who is forced into Wilbur’s madness with a sight change of plot and a bit of Dreamnoblade sprinkled in. :^)
Relationships: Platonic Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson & Tubbo, Possible Technoblade/Dream, Technoblade/Dream, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade held his head, focusing on the crackling of the fire in front of him to ease the pain that drummed rhythmically at his skull.

Beside him he felt Wilbur shift, moving his gaze to his adoptive brother as he watched him lay his chin in his hand, grinning. It was an expression that had been displayed on his face quite often as of recently.

To his left, Tommy and Tubbo were having their regular evening squabble. He paid them little to know mind, preoccupied with the voices in his head that screeched about something feeling off. 

Had he been paying attention, maybe he would've noticed the panic in Tubbo's wide brown eyes or the slight change in Tommy's usual passionate tone.

"Tubbo, c'mon, man! It's the only thing we can do right now! I'd like to see you come up with another solution if you're such a big man." Tommy huffed, looking to Wilbur who merely smiled that same crocodile smile, nodding him on.

"We can't do this, Tommy. It... it's messed up. It's not right. Te-" 

"Hey now, Tubbo. You wouldn't want Schlatt to find out about your recent activities, would you?" Wilbur questioned, his tone sickly sweet.

Finally Techno had decided to come back from his dazed state. He poked the steak cooking atop the fire out of boredom, looking between his fellow rebels. "Why are we bullying Tubbo again?" 

Maybe if he had looked a little closer, he would have noticed the way Tommy hesitated and looked to Wilbur. Instead he glanced over as his brother spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Tubbo's been thinking about leaving Pogtopia." Wilbur lied.

If he had spent more time with Wilbur instead of in the cow farm, perhaps he would have noticed that the older had become much better at lying than he previously had been.

Tubbo looked up in shock. "What? I haven't been thinking about that at all!" He gasped, looking to Tommy in the hopes that his best friend would back him up.

Tommy instead pulled a face of disbelief, shrugging at him. "I dunno, Tubbo. You've been going against us a lot lately." He mumbled, unable to hold eye contact.

"Well that wouldn't be very fun. Tubbo, I advise you don't do that. I'd crush you immediately." Techno stood up, stretching his arms over his head with a soft grunt. "If you need me, I'll be grabbing more potatoes. Somebody watch the steak for me while I'm gone."

"Course, Techno. Come back soon." Wilbur hummed simply, grabbing a vial from the pocket of his trench coat once Techno had disappeared into the stone walls of Pogtopia. 

"Wilbur, please!" Tubbo begged, lunging forward in a desperate attempt to take the vial away from him. He was instantly held back by Tommy, who shook his head with a soft 'tsk'. "You don't understand. You'll never get Techno like we do." 

Wilbur nodded in satisfied agreement. He poured a generous amount of the vial onto the steak closet to Techno, though he drenched the others in the liquid as well. He could make them all another meal when business was taken care of. 

Next to him, Tubbo thrashed and screamed. Wilbur heaved a small sigh, grabbing the sobbing child and shoving his face into the damp earth. "You either leave right now or you join us. It's your choice." He hummed all too casually.

"Will- that's... that's a bit much." The blonde boy mumbled uncomfortably.

"Don't you care about your older brother, Tommy? I'm just doing what's best for him, for us. If Tubbo can't understand that, then we need him out of our way."

Tommy gave a shaky sigh. He pried the vial from Wilbur's ash covered hand, pulling his best friend by the back of his hoodie. Wilbur watched him suspiciously for a moment before the realization kicked in. He held open Tubbo's mouth while Tommy poured the rest of it straight into it.

"No, NO!" He screeched, clawing at the grass beneath him. "Don't make me, Tommy! Don't-!" He stared pleadingly up at Tommy, who watched him with a poorly repressed sense of pity.

Wilbur quickly took initiative, shutting Tubbo's mouth and placing his hand on his throat in a rather threatening manner. "C'mon, Tubbo. It won't hurt. Just drink it, alright? You'll be fine." He pushed his fingers into his throat while pressing his free hand firmly against Tubbo's mouth, not allowing him to get rid of the liquid.

He soon had no choice but to give in. The teen berudingly swallowed, his head flopping uselessly onto Tommy's shoulder. The taller of the two hauled him over to the log Wilbur sat on. He burrowed himself into his older brothers side, huffing as Tubbo's consciousness slowly began to slip. "Will, I don't feel good about this." He confessed.

Wilbur patted him gently on the back. "I know, Toms. I know. But it's just another step to becoming a happy family again, yeah? Phil will be so, so proud of us." He reminded, smiling half genuinely at Tommy.

Taking what small sense of comfort he could, Tommy pulled off of him with a nod. "Hey, don't call me that!" He whined. "I'm a big strong man, you know!" 

Wilbur laughed heartily at him, rolling his dark eyes. "Sure you are. Now, go take Tubbo to his room. He needs rest." Before the teenager could even open his mouth, he silenced him by speaking again. "And yes, I will take care of Techno. Just come cuddle up with us when you're done, yeah?" 

With a dramatic yawn, Tommy hoisted his now half conscious friend into his arms. He laid him over his shoulder, an innocent smile making its way to his lips. "Mhm. Philza Minecraft is gonna think we're so cool!" He called out triumphantly as he left, Tubbo staring soulessly at Wilbur from behind him. He shrugged the interaction off, stretching out and waiting for Techno to arrive.

Not longer than a few minutes later, Techno crossed the clearing with an armful of perfectly ripe potatoes. He glanced around in confusion, clamoring onto the log opposite Wilbur.

The older already felt himself frowning. Techno wouldn't even sit by him anymore. Just the thought of that drove an arrow through his fragile heart.

"Where'd the idiots go?" Techno asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "I could hear them arguing from inside the cave but then... it just stopped. Weirded me out."

Wilbur subtly shifted closer to him, humming peacefully under his breath. "Well, they were fighting a lot and then Tubbo said he wasn't feeling well. Tommy went to take him to his room." He shrugged, flipping over the steaks with the help of the stick next to him. "Guess Tommy can never really stay mad at him." He chuckled.

"Ah, on another note! Here's your steak, Mr. Blade." Wilbur passed him the now well cooked steak, no evidence of the suspicious liquid remaining.

Exhausted and hungry from forgetting to eat for the past day, Techno dug in without a second thought. The taste didn't raise any suspicions to even the most trained warriors like himself. If anything, it was better than usual. "S'good, Wilbur." He hummed between bites. "D'ya think they've made up? They never get mad at each other like that. Wonder what the fight was about."

Wilbur smiled over at him, warmth spreading through his chest at the small compliment. They never shared moments like this - alone, talking so casually, enjoying each others presence without being interrupted or ending in a fight. He was determined not to let that happen.

He flipped over his own steak as to not raise any suspicions. "Well I'm not sure, Tech. I feel like they'll sort it out, though. They always do."  
He watched as Techno flinched at the nickname, quickly trying to recover and act natural again.

That should have already raised a huge red flag in Techno's mind. Wilbur hadn't called him by any nickname in such a long time, especially not a childish one like that. But his focus was starting to slip, and he noticed subconsciously that his legs had started to numb. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Techno mumbled, the piece of meat suddenly slipping from his fingers as his vision started to blur, his surroundings meshing together so intensely that they became one.

Wilbur rushed to his side in an instant. "Techno, what's wrong? You look like you're about to keel over!" He exclaimed, noticing the sudden paleness in the smaller's males complexion. 

The fake worry in Wilbur's voice was what finally made it all click in his head. Techno sloppily shoved him away, his chest rising and falling unevenly as he took in jagged breaths. 

"Will, go 'way. Leave me alone." He whimpered, trying desperately to regain his senses. Wilbur only moved closer, forcibly pressing Techno into his hold. 

"Oh, Techno. Relax. You'll feel so much better once this is all over." He cooed. He'd given Techno such a heavy dose of the drug that he was fully convinced the man would be rendered immobile within the first minute of ingestion. 

But this is the Blood God in question, not a regular person. Techno shot up, forcing his now completely numb legs to move. He still managed to run faster than the average person, however he slammed into tree branches and tripped over every small rock in his path. His body was giving in. The exhaustion of running was only making him worse.

"Techno? C'mon, settle down!" Wilbur called out, only a few paces behind him. It wasn't long before his legs gave out from underneath him, sending him flying into a patch of sharp rocks. He could feel them cutting and digging into his already scarred skin, eliciting a pitiful whimper from the hybrid.

Even Technoblade wasn't immune to such powerful drugs. Wilbur quickly caught up to him, gasping as he noticed that his younger brother was now covered in blood. He lifted Techno into his arms, the male still holding on to consciousness for dear life. "Oh, bubba. What have you done to yourself?" He questioned, tone so gentle and soft. 

Techno felt like he was a little kid again, running to his older brother with a painfully scrapped knee. He recalled Wilbur's meticulous fingers patching him up and the gentle sensation of his wounds being kissed all better. He remembered the proud look on Phill's face when he saw how much the two cared for each other, how certain he was that nothing would ever break them apart.

Despite himself, a soft cry left Techno. His mind was mush. All he could think about was Wilbur's comfort. "H-Hurts. Wilby, it hurts." He sobbed, the pain amplified as he struggled so hard against the heavy, warm feeling that came over him like a knitted blanket. 

"It's all okay, little one. I'm right here. You don't need to think about anything, okay? Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll make it all better." He pressed a kiss to the top of Techno's head, caressing the soft locks that he so desperately missed. How long had it been since Techno had kissed his cheek, held his hand, or even gave him a hug? A sinking feeling filled him from head to toe at the loss of his sweet, precious little brother. Wilbur would fix this. He would fix everything. They could all be happy once again.

With a shaky, desperate sigh, Techno finally gave in. He laid his head in Wilbur's lap and closed his eyes, barely registering the soft, endearing coos that left his older brother. The world around him faded into a dark abyss, his consciousness stolen from under him by the one person he believed he could trust.

Smiling gently, Wilbur lifted the younger into his arms. Despite his thin build, he was much stronger than he looked. He chuckled as Techno's long braid trailed over his shoulder, his head pressed into Wilbur's neck. He cradled him close to his body, carrying him like the most precious cargo known to man.

Everyone would be happy under his care. That much, he could ensure forever.  
-  
Techno's rude awakening came late afternoon the next day. The first thing he noticed was the unbearable pounding of his head, the pain enough to make him instantly dizzy. The sunlight peeking through a nearby window made him feel even worse. Huh, strange. He couldn't remember having any windows in Pogtopia. But in his half asleep, drugged up state, he didn't have the strength to question it. 

He attempted to lay on his side to shield himself from the light, but found that he couldn't. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly from one side, while a weight on his shoulder from the other side kept him firmly in place. He glanced around in confusion, looking up to see a familiar mop of messy brown hair. Wilbur had his chin resting on top of Techno's head, fully holding him against his chest. He glanced to the side and noticed Tommy sprawled out next to him, squeezing his arm and snoring rather loudly.

"Will?" He whimpered, deciding he had a better chance of understanding the situation if he asked the decidedly more reasonable of the two. Yesterday was a complete blur. He had no clue how he'd gotten here, nor why he felt like such shit.

"Techno... hi, bubba." Wilbur yawned, kissing his head with a lazy smile. "How're you feeling?" 

Techno's face fell in confusion. The nickname... Wilbur hadn't called him that in years. He felt small in his older brother's hold and couldn't decide if that was nice or mildly terrifying. All he knew was that Wilbur was warm, really warm. His radiant body heat was enough to ease his headache just slightly.

"Bad. Head hurts." Techno complained, exposing his vulnerability before he had time to think. "Why're we here?" 

No matter how much Techno fought to keep having rational thoughts, he just wanted to bury himself in Wilbur's trench coat and forget about the world. Despite the slight unsettling feeling in the air, he was more relaxed than he had been in a long time.

"Aww, poor thing. I'll make it all better, don't worry." Wilbur smiled warmly, fingers carding through Techno's soft pink locks. "You don't remember, Tech? We're going to see dad, but you weren't feeling good so we stopped for a bit."

Techno couldn't explain it, but his instincts were screaming that something was wrong. The last he'd checked, they were fighting a war against an evil dictator. He couldn't understand why they'd stopped. Still, thinking about all of that made his head ache more. He really just wanted to go back to bed.

"But... but what 'bout the war and stuff?" Techno yawned, letting Wilbur guide his head to rest on his shoulder. 

"Wars not doing us any favors. Tommy's upset, Tubbo's so paranoid, you're working nonstop. We need a break. Plus, talking with dad about all of this will definitely give us the insight we need." Wilbur explained, heaving a small sigh.

"Go back to bed, Techno. I'll grab you some medicine. Just relax." He hummed sweetly, ruffling Techno's hair before he stood up and quietly exited the room.

Techno took the opportunity to lay face down, squeezing his eyes shut to block out as much light as possible. Only, Tommy wasn't having that. The teenager had now woken up and occupied himself by tugging at Techno's sleeve. Which - wait. He looked down, noticing that the clothes he wore were certainly not his own. He was in an grey hoodie that hung off his thin frame and a pair of pants that were too long on him. Perhaps it was Wilbur's clothes? Still, he couldn't recall his brother ever wearing something like that.

"Blade, Big T, big man!" He whisper-yelled, eliciting an annoyed groan from Techno.

"What d'you want?" He huffed, reluctantly turning on his side to face the bright eyed boy. He noticed the slight shame that flickered in his gaze, but couldn't think about it for too long. 

"Wilbur said you had to rest and shit. And I dunno about you, but I don't think what you're doing is resting." Tommy quipped, poking him with his foot. 

"Jus' leave me alone, Tommy. Don't be so concerned, s'not a good use of time." 

Without mercy, the younger boy pounced on him. He hugged Techno tight, taking advantage of the fact that he was incredibly weak at the moment. 

"Tommy. Get. Off." Techno growled, but Tommy only responded with a wheeze of laughter. He pulled his brother in good-naturedly, getting comfortable.

Not long after, Wilbur returned with a potion and tall glass of water in hand. He chuckled as he saw the two cuddled up together and quickly went to join them.

Behind him was a masked figure holding a fragile looking, blonde haired boy. "Here, Tubbo woke up." He hummed, placing him in Wilbur's arms.

The voice clicked in Techno's head instantaneously. "Dream?" He croaked, feeling Tommy giggle against him.

"Yeahhh! D-money came to help us get to Phil!" He announced cheerfully.

Wilbur, who had now slipped into bed next to him, smiled softly. "Mhm. We owe him a lot. After all, he's letting us stay in his cabin." He yawned. 

Tubbo, who seemed even farther gone than Techno was, rolled over weakly. He squeaked a sleepy acknowledgement to Tommy, then curled up comfortably next to him. It appeared that he either didn't want to or couldn't speak to them.

Techno glanced up at the masked man in confusion. His help was already suspicious enough. As he slowly gained his strength and rational thinking back, he began to question the situation more and more.

Dream chuckled at him. "Wilbur. you were right. He is cute like this."

"SIMP!" Tommy yelled, only to be shushed by Wilbur. 

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. You still haven't been approved by Phil yet." The brunette chimed, earning a confused whine from the nervous hybrid next to him. "Oh, Techno. We'll tell you about it later." He hummed.

He lifted Techno into a siting position, grabbing the healing potion from next to him. "Here, bubba. Drink up." He pressed the bottle against Techno's lips, holding it up for him and gently tilting it into his mouth even as he attempted to grab onto it himself. Though slightly annoyed by his independent behavior, Wilbur sighed inwardly. He would break it out of him eventually, with the help of Dream of course. Soon, Techno would rely on him for everything, just like he had when he was a little boy.

He wiped Techno's lips and placed the bottle onto the nightstand next to him, pulling him in close. "You need to rest, Tech. Just relax. I'll be right here next to you." He cooed, making Techno's skin prick with discomfort. He far from enjoyed the way Wilbur had begun to baby him, as if he were some kind of small child. He'd talk to him about it later, but for now he was undoubtably exhausted.

Dream waved them goodbye, turning on his heel. "Just be up in time for dinner." The green clad man hummed. With that, he shut the door softly behind him once he stepped out of the room.

Techno felt his vision began to darken. A strangely familiar feeling of drowsiness and numbness spread across his entire body, making it difficult for him to even move a finger. 

His breath hitched in panic. He wanted Phil, wanted to curl up next to him and complain about how weird his siblings and some green teletubby were being. He tried his hardest to take a deep breath, though even his lungs felt like they were weighed down by rocks. He would see Phil soon. Everything would be fine.

"Sleep tight, Techno." Wilbur whispered. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle as his mind submerged into darkness, the world around him fading away.


	2. Escapism

The next time Techno woke up, the previous blinding sunlight cascading through the curtains had been replaced with the gentle glow of the moon. The pain in his head had lessened and the numbness in his body had partially subsided, though he was still left with a fuzzy feeling from head to toe.

As he turned to his side, he came face to face with Wilbur. He was wide awake, as he had been the other day. The voices in his head prompted him with the unsettling notion that perhaps Wilbur had been watching him the whole time. 

"Uhm... hello." He offered in a mumble, watching a smile climb onto Wilbur's lips.

"Hi, Tech. Feeling any better?"

Techno nodded, deciding against confronting him for the moment. He sat up, earning a worried gasp from the male next to him. He wasn't even able to stretch out his legs before Wilbur pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"Techno, you need to be more careful! You've been so sick lately, it's worrying. Don't try anything too quickly, okay?" He rambled, squeezing his younger brother tighter when he squirmed in his grasp.

"You're acting like I killed someone. All I did was sit up. There's no need to freak out."

Wilbur's smile disappeared in an instant. He buried his face in Techno's shoulder, stilling his uncomfortable shuffling. "Sorry... it's my fault for caring so much, isn't it? I just want all of us to be happy and healthy. I guess that's too much to ask for." 

Techno felt a shiver of regret run up his spine for snapping at his brother. He had only been trying to help, after all. "Sorry, Will. Didn't mean it." He mumbled, hoping to mend the situation.

Wilbur frown twisted upwards in delight, his head perking up to allow his bright gaze to meet his younger brother’s. "Aww, Techno!" He cooed, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. His lips were notably cold to the touch, though still pleasantly smooth. It was as if they had been carved from pure ice. “So sweet, aren't you? Always caring about your dear older brother."

His fingers reached upwards and Techno suppressed the urge to duck. It was unusual for Wilbur to be so affectionate with him, unease clawing at the pit of his stomach. He ran a finger through Techno’s dull pink locks experimentally, grimacing at the brittle ends that pressed against it. 

"Technoblade, when was the last time you took your hair out of a braid?" He questioned. 

The hybrid made a small noise of consideration, chewing at the inside of his cheek. "I dunno... last week?" He offered sheepishly, despising the way Wilbur's disappointed expression made his heart drop. 

"My goodness!" Wilbur gasped, hazel eyes wide. His tone was sickly sweet, ringing in Techno’s ears unpleasantly. “That's it, I need to fix this now.”

Before Techno had the chance to protest, Wilbur had already lifted him up into his arms. He shushed the younger's insesent whining that he could do it himself and brought him down the hall into a bathroom framed with dark oak. He could vaguely hear Dream and Tommy chatting about something, his body instinctively tensing. He could never predict what went on in the dark depths of the masked man's mind. 

Wilbur had easily noticed his discomfort. He stopped to listen for what had perked Techno's interest, a look of slight panic crossing his features before it was replaced with a warm glow of calm. "Don't worry, Tech. They're just playing cards." He chuckled out.

Unease filled Techno from his head down to his feet. Though his senses remained rather sluggish from his supposed sickness, he could tell that there was something going on here that he had yet to be informed of.

He had to agree with the voices this time around, nothing good was going to come out of this.

For now, he gave a slight nod. Wilbur placed him on the soft carpet near the bath, his lanky figure towering over Techno in a manner that further pricked at his alertness. His piglin ears stood up straight as Wilbur turned away from him, searching through the contents of the bathroom shelves with a hum.

"Ah, there we are!" He beamed once he found a particular product. Some kind of shampoo and conditioner, Techno presumed. He found that he was correct as Wilbur placed the bottles next to him, allowing him to examine the flowery pink packaging. 

His unease only grew. Though he wouldn't have judged the bottles too heavily had they been in anyone else's home, he couldn't help but question why Dream would have products specifically for long hair. The masked man's was short, messy sandy blonde curls falling over his forehead.

The sound of water clashing against the ceramic bathtub had Techno flinching out of his thoughts. Wilbur offered him a smile as their eyes met, plopping down beside him.

"C'mere. I need to untie the mess you've got there." Wilbur motioned for him to come closer. "Geez, this is one of the worst times I've seen it. You really can't do anything without me, can you?" His voice dipped lower, as if daring Techno to challenge him.

Beneath him Techno squirmed, eyeing the small amount of space that separated them and promptly deciding that there was no reason to move any closer. He dared to open his mouth, though as soon as he met Wilbur’s darkened gaze it shut in instinctive terror. His usual pools of kind hazel had turned sour, demanding his compliance. 

Heaving a shuttered breath, Techno shifted closer to him. Apparently, that still wasn't enough. Without warning, Wilbur pulled the shorter male in so he was sloted in between his legs. To his surprise, his newfound position was not as unbearable as he predicted.

It brought him back to the cottage they had once resided in under Phil's care. He could picture it now, the gentle scent of morning dew and creaky floorboards as Wilbur wrestled him into washing his hair. 

Despite himself, Techno was all but putty in Wilbur hand's as he began untangling the messy braid that trailed down his back. He shut his eyes, allowing himself to focus on the soft tune Wilbur was humming under his breath.

The older of the two chuckled. "Still sleepy, are you bubba?" He questioned, earning a huff from Techno. His pink locks now fell down his back in tangled, filthy strands.

His fingers tugged gently at the bottom of Techno's hoodie, wordlessly asking for permission. "Don't want to get it wet." He reasoned simply. The only response he received was a relaxed nod. He pulled the hoodie up over his head, the hybrid raising his arms up obediently. 

Not long after, they fell down to his side with one swift movement and he was left in only a white tank top. Instantly, Techno's eyes went wide. Bandages covered him from shoulder to wrist, all covered in blood.

"Ah, guess these need replace-"

"What the hell happened?" Techno interrupted, his posture stiffing.

Wilbur frowned at his disobedience, reaching over to hold Techno's cheek. "Be nice, okay? On the way here, we got ambushed by some mobs and you got scrapped quite a bit. Nothing too bad, though. You'll be fine." He reassured.

Techno knew immediately that he was lying. The greatest warrior in the lands, taken down this badly by some mere mobs? It was simply impossible. The voices chirped in with agreement as he lifted his head, narrowing his eyes at Wilbur. 

He focused hard. Where had he been the day before? He remembered tending to his cow farm and preparing the fire for dinner. He shut his eyes. Running... he had been running. He remembered the piercing pain of rocks sinking into his skin and his eye fluttered open in shock. What could he have been running from that would defeat him? No mob could run like that, could they?

"Liar." Techno challenged, his voice regaining its usual monotone pitch. 

Wilbur only sighed, shaking his head at him. "Dream!" He called, grabbing Techno by the shoulders. His grip wasn't threatening, just firm. Still, it made his blood run cold.

In an instant the masked man appeared in the door way. Techno grunted suspiciously at him, body tensing, readying himself to throw off Wilbur when... nothing. 

Wilbur released him as if his harsh grasp had never existed in the first place. Dream slid down beside him, that same ominous mask hiding any indicators of emotion. 

"Help me replace the bandages, will you?" He requested sweetly and Dream nodded wordlessly. He shifted to produce a medical kit from a near by cupboard, reaching for Techno's arm.

He flinched away with a violent, warning hiss. "Hell if I'm gonna let the teletubby do that. Just give it here, I can fix this myself." 

Dream and Wilbur looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Under any other circumstance the cheery sounds would be welcome, encouraged even. Yet somehow, it made Techno’s fingers twitch in discomfort. 

"He can do it himself... isn't that cute?" Wilbur chuckled, tipping his head back. 

Techno’s gaze darted between them as if he were a corned prey animal, heart slamming against his chest. In a moment's notice he had made it to his feet, bolting towards the door with unsteady legs. 

Dream promptly grabbed him by his waist, hauling him into his lap. "C'mon, Techno. You can't run from getting cleaned up." He hummed, the words so kind yet so unapologetically condescending. 

"You guys are being hella weird. Let me go or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dream asked, a smug smile spreading across his lips. 

Technoblade was never a person who experienced the suffocating sentiment that was helplessness. Yet as he sat on the aged wooden floor, back pressed up against the wall in a desperate attempt to soothe his sense of security, he felt completely trapped. 

His body had yet to heal from the fresh wounds that littered his body, even with the potion that Wilbur had offered him. He had grown use to the immediate relief of the potions he brewed for himself, his body nearly incapable of proper recovery without them. 

Even the slightest difference in stamina would be enough for Dream to gain a momentous advantage over him, he noted dully. He shifted in the uncomfortable confides of the masked man’s lap, heart clenching in humiliation. 

Wilbur broke the tense silence with a noncommittal hum, reaching a hand over to turn off the two. with a happy hum. “Alright, Tech. Just lean back and your hair can soak while we bandage you up." 

Techno shook his head defiantly, his expression nothing short of puzzled. “Will, do you think I'm two years old or somethin’? I already told you, I can do this myself." 

He pictured the steak he'd been eating at dinner the night before. It was unusually good, he recalled.

"Watch your tone, Techno." Dream warned, scolding him as if he were a disobedient toddler.

Wilbur's soft voice echoed through his mind. Telling him to calm down, telling him it would all be over soon.

"Relax, guys. Just let us do this for you, okay? It'll be too difficult to reach all those places by yourself." Wilbur crooned.

The image of Wilbur's unsettling smile illuminated in the pale moonlight shocked his brain. The sensation of the rocks driving into his arms pricked at his skin. Disgust and betrayal corsed through his veins.

Wilbur reached out to hold his cheek and Techno grabbed him by the wrist. He lunged forward, throwing his brother against the bathroom wall at full force.

"Liar... Wilbur, you're a liar!" He shouted, two gloved hands grabbing his own. He slammed his body against Dream's, pushing him into a nearby cabinet. Various items clamored to the floor. He paid them no mind.

Chucking, Dream's hand let go of his own and reached for the pocket of his hoodie. His other hand continued to grab onto Techno's, using his elbow to pin his one free hand to the floor. He held him unrelentingly in the same position, pressing his weight into Techno’s leg to eliminate any possibility of escape.

In one quick movement there was a needle against his neck, the pink haired male thrashing and screaming until blood was covering his tank top like an artist to their canvas. Finally he managed to stab the needle into the crook of Techno’s neck, eliciting a guttural cry from the male below him. 

Techno resembled a desperate prey animal in his hold, his wild pink hair framing his expression. Fear, betrayal, pain. It showed so perfectly in those ruby red eyes of his. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to make him his own right here, right now. His predatory gaze cut deep into Techno's skin, leaving him squirming like an injured kitten. 

Or so he thought, until the male had thrust himself upwards and kicked him with as much strength as he could muster. Which for the rightfully feared Technoblade, was more than enough to send Dream's body flying across the room. He hopped to his feet, easily dodging Wilbur's hold until he had made it past the bathroom door.

Assuming that the drug Dream had injected was the same as the previous one, he was fairly confident he had about five minutes to run his ass off and pray to a higher power that he wouldn’t be found. Distantly he wondered how far away Phil was from where they stayed. He emerged into the hallway, piglin ears twitching at the string of profanities heard from behind him as Dream followed step in step with each movement of his strained body.

He was faced with a brief challenge as Tommy stood in front of him, waving his arms out like a dummy in a car shop. 

"Woah, blade! Where are you go-" 

He bulldozed past Tommy like the teenager didn't even exist. A wave of exhaustion rushed over him, yet he pressed his body onward.

Soon Dream was at arms length distance behind him. He grabbed Techno by the waist, the smaller male moving to elbow him in the gut. He managed to grab his elbow before it made contact, twisting it around. 

Inside Techno could vaguely hear Wilbur yelling at Tommy not to go after him, but the sound of his own heartbeat raging in his eardrums was too loud to register what exactly they were saying. 

Dream slammed his now trembling body against the trunk of a tree as Techno struggled with everything he had against him, kicking and barring his sharp teeth.

"Techno, you're tired, aren't you?" He prompted, earning a feverent shake of the head from the piglin below him. A glass bottle shattered noisily against the tree trunk. While Dream ducked, Techno bolted out from under his arm with frantic determination. 

The weakness hit him at a moments notice. His legs felt so strained, his head was spinning, if he could just get somewhere safe... his thoughts were cut short once Dream lunged at him, pressing his body against the soft grass.

"Well, I bet you are now." He hummed, chuckling triumphantly as Techno's hands trembled and struggled to keep their grip on his shoulder. The cabin was still in view. He'd barely made it a few paces out. 

He panted heavily, his arms finally becoming so weak that they collapsed against him. He fought the darkness that emerged at the corner of his eyes, halfheartedly attempting to kick Dream’s shin. 

"There you go..." Dream whispered, easing his unhappy whimpering more than Techno would have liked to admit. His voice was kind, almost gentle. It made Techno crave sleep even more. 

"Up you go." He hummed, lifting him into his arms. “That wasn't so hard, now was it?" No response came from Techno as he nestled his head into his shoulder, fresh blood drenching the front of Dream's hoodie. His eyes shut involuntarily and within moments, he was sound asleep. 

Dream brought Techno back into the cottage, the hyper babbling of Tommy as he fawned over their fight falling on deaf ears. Tubbo trailed behind him, his sweetness sucked out of him. He was but a lifeless husk, staring blankly into the back of his best friends. Wilbur smiled, though his eyes were full of feigned sadness and he was caressing where his head had violently hit the wall. 

"Full of trouble, isn't he?" Wilbur chuckled, earning a nod from the green clad man. "We're so lucky to have you with us. At least someone who can manage Techno will finally be the one to court him."

Sharing some pained laughter, Dream shifted Techno in his arms. "C'mon, let's clean him up before he throws a fit again." He suggested.

And with that, they set about the meticulous task of tidying up Technoblade.

-  
When Techno awoke the next day, the first thing he noticed was the faint smell of roses the surrounded the air around him. He flopped to his side, a curtain of perfectly groomed pink locks falling over his his face. With a groan, he shook them out of his face and grimaced at the slight dampness that still clung to his hair. So he had been washed up in the end, what splendid news.

He lifted his head up and quickly noticed that the room he was in was much different than the previous one he'd been thrown into. The walls were a deep shade of brown, matching the earthy green tones of the sheets that surrounded him. The blankets that had been carefully draped over his body felt like silk against his skin, so warm and comfortable. Even the pillows behind him were fluffed up in a picturesque manner. 

Techno himself resembled an angel in the soft early morning light. His long pink hair had spread across the pillows underneath him, gentle curls complimenting the end of each strand. He was swallowed up by another hoodie that was much too large for him, this time in a shade of light green. 

Meanwhile, the gentlemen in the corner of the room sat with perfect posture in a delicately crafted, wooden rocking chair. 

He rose from his position as he noticed Techno stirring, setting the leather bound book that had previously rested in his lap on the arm of the chair. The porcelain, smiling mask had long been discarded on the end table next to him.

"Techno," He breathed, crossing the floor in swift, confident strides and moving to stand by the side of his bed. "Too tired to run anymore?"

Techno moved to rub the sleep out of his eyes, only to realize that there was an unfamiliar weight holding his wrists down. He turned his head to the side, hissing under his breath as he realized that he was chained to the bed.

"Seriously, netherite chains? What am I, a wild animal?" He tilted his head to glance up at the figure above him, nearly having a heart attack at the sight that found him. 

Instead of the usual disturbing mask the male always sported, Dream greeted him with perfectly sculpted, model features. His eyes were a twinkling shade of emerald green, freckles kissing his cheeks and down the bridge of his nose. He smiled down at him, running his fingers through Techno's smooth curls.

The hybrid finally remembered how to speak, nervously avoiding eye contact. He was never one to get flustered, but damn it his cheeks were burning like all hell at the moment. This was the man who drugged you, he attempted to remind himself. All attempts at rationality dissolved in Dream's inhuman charm.

"Well, you've certainly been acting like one. Keep up that behavior and I'll get a cage for you next. Maybe a collar." He chuckled, the sound deep and rich. He leaned his arms against the bed, chin resting in his hands. 

"Go... away." He managed, his voice trembling slightly. He really didn't want Dream to go away. He wanted to look at him a little longer, to get lost in his gorgeous- no. That was a horrible idea. 

"Why, so you can run off and escape again?" Dream laughed softly, allowing his hand to rest on Techno's cheek. "You look adorable in my hoodie, by the way."

Techno glanced down and realized that he was, indeed, hidden in a hoodie that definitely didn't belong to him. "That's pretty strange, my guy."

"You don't really think that, do you?"

With a smug smirk, Dream sat down next to him on the bed. Techno refused to make eye contact the entire time, scooting further away while Dream only continued to get closer. 

"When I said I owed you, I didn't mean that your favor could be staring at me like I'm some kinda feral dog." Techno quipped, flinching as Dream rested an arm around his shoulders. Too close, his mind screamed. He forced himself to stick it out. If he could make Dream let down his guard, he would gain a serious advantage over him. Pretty as he was, Techno certainly did not want to stay here for any longer.

"Hey, I haven't redeemed my favor yet." He reminded Techno, testing the waters as he pressed himself even closer. Seeing Techno squirm underneath him was satisfying, but not satisfying enough. He needed more control. He needed some way to really make him tick. "I'll save that for later. Maybe tonight." He suggested casually.

Techno turned to him with a puzzled expression. "Tonight? Don't tell me your gonna poison me again. I promised Phil I wouldn't do any drugs and you're really making this difficult."

Dream let his mouth hang a gap for a moment. Surely Techno was just teasing, right? There was no way he didn't know what he was implying. "I mean in bed. Just us." He hummed, voice dropping an octave as he ghosted his fingers down Techno's neck, running them over his pronounced collarbones.

"You're gonna drug me in bed tonight? Way to ruin the suspense, dude." Techno retorted, all too casual for the current situation.

"You can't be serious, Techno..." He gasped, but the male continued staring at him with the same blank expression. "I'm telling you I want to fuck. You really don't get that?"

Techno grimaced, shaking his head. "Yeah, no. That's weird. My sixteen year old brother is here, man. Have some class." He rolled his eyes, squirming against the chains in discomfort.

"Are you seriously rejecting me?" He huffed, forcibly grabbing the weakened Techno and pulling him to his chest. Partially because he was centimeters away from falling off the bed, and partially because he needed him closer. 

Techno huffed unhappily, but was too exhausted to put up a real fight. "I'll tell Wilbur that you tried to have sex with me." He hummed confidently, only for his face to fall in realization. Right, Wilbur. His heart clenched in betrayal, his hands beginning to shake.

The pieces from that night had slowly began to fall into place, like a complicated puzzle that he mulled over for hours. All he knew was that Wilbur had done something and it was far from nice.

Noticing the change in demeanor, Dream quickly changed the subject. "You wanna see the book I'm reading?" He questioned. Wow, real smooth. He didn't really mind, though. He could force himself on Techno right here, right now and easily get what he wanted. But where was the fun in that when Techno was still mopping about?

Techno nodded, watching as Dream climbed out of bed and turned his back to him. It was time to test out how sturdy the chains really were. No way they were real netherite. Though Dream undoubtably had access to the most precious materials in the lands, it was impossible he had enough to spare to make such long chains. In a moments notice he had hopped out of bed, making a run for it on his shaky legs.

The attempt was incredibly unsuccessful. He basically fell into Dream before he could take a single step, who hoisted him up in his arms with a disapproving tsk. However, he had managed to gain some information. The chains were pure netherite, forged perfectly to the point where Techno couldn't make them budge in the slightest. So Dream truly was a mad man, nice to know.

"Yeah, not gonna work." He muttered, tucking the book under his arm so he could carry the trembling male. "You're just gonna make your punishment worse if you keep acting like this." 

Techno's head whipped up as Dream placed him into the fluffy bedsheets, crimson eyes narrowing in confusion. "Punishment?" He questioned. "I'm not a kid, Dream. Stop acting like I am." 

"I'm not acting like anything. You'll be punished like an adult and I expect you to take it like one. Back talk me again and I'll make it harder for you." Dream stated all too calmly, a chill running through Techno's bones. He briefly wondered what could be more of a punishment than his current fate, then quickly decided he didn't want to know. 

"This book's based on old Greek mythology. I figured you'd like it." Dream hummed, completely changing the subject as he climbed into bed next to the defeated looking hybrid. "No more sulking, Techno. Want me to read to you?" He offered.

Techno contemplated arguing that he could read the novel just fine on his own, but boredom and the uncomfortable thought of Dream watching him read drove him to keep his mouth shut. He knew for a fact that the blonde wouldn't leave him alone, so he might as well take advantage of the time they were together. Maybe even stage another escape. 

"Sure, whatever. Just don't be weird about it."

And so Techno settled next to him, listening to Dream calmly reading the contents of the story. His voice was nice, soothing even. It distracted him from the fact that his brother was a psychotic kidnapper and the man he was leaning up against had forcibly drugged him, if only for a little while. They fell into a comfortable rhythm of Dream's quiet reading, Techno's calming breaths, and the gentle caress of the older's fingers as they carded through his soft locks. 

They stayed like that for a long while, Techno falling in and out of sleep for the majority of the time. They were only interrupted by a timid knock on the door, a frail figure slowly coming into view as the door creaked open.

"Breakfast is..." Tubbo paused, inhaling a shaky breath. Dream hid his face in Techno's shoulder while the male desperately attempted to ignore the way his hot breath tickled at his skin.

Tubbo eyes darted around the room like a deer an headlights before meeting Techno's gaze. He clutched his shirt with trembling fingers, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He took the opportunity to mouth an unspoken phrase to Techno, hoping with all his might that he would understand. 

"Is... is ready." He finally managed, then bolted out of the room the moment he had spoken.

Techno pulled his knees to his chest, huffing. His sulking mood was soon eased as Dream produced a key from his pocket, pressing it into the lock on his cuffs and letting his hands free.

Before Techno could make a run for it, Dream lifted him all too easily in his arms instead. He hadn't had a proper meal in quite some time and it showed in his stick thin figure. "C'mon. We'll finish the story later." He offered.

"Are you serious? It was just getting good. I wanna know how the guy slayed all those orphans." Techno huffed. Might as well annoy his captor as much as possible until he could gain his strength back. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you do. But Wilbur's waiting, you numbskull. If we're another minute late he'll think you escaped again." Dream muttered. 

With that, Dream grabbed his mask and clipped it onto his face. Ignoring the insults from Techno, he carried him towards the kitchen with a faint smile on his lips. Maybe he'd finally get somewhere with the stubborn mule of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, finally something that I’m mildly proud of! I hope you guys are enjoying this series so far. I have a lot planned, but I love reading your theories. Y’all are seriously too sweet. <3333

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before, this work is inspired by the prompt “Ow” by Gay_Gay_Gay. I really liked the creepy Wilbur vibes and after thinking about it for a while, I came up with some changes for fun. I’m not the most confident with how this turned out but oh well, it was nice to have some more writing practice.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have an amazing day/night! <3


End file.
